The Dark King's Blessing
is the twelfth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary With Ultraman Orb defeated, and his cards stolen, Maga-Orochi rages through the city, destroying everything. With the help of the Princess Tamaruya, Gai gets two new cards he can use, the Zoffy card and the Ultraman Belial card, but will Gai really use the power of the dark card to win? Plot Jetta and Shin rushes to a barricaded area while silently watching Maga-Orochi sleeping from its rampage. Shin unveils another invention that allows them to scan a monster from safe distance but is shocked to discover that the monster's brain activity is increasing rapidly even in dormant state and will rise anytime soon. Awoke from his sleep, Gai finds himself tended by Naomi, asking for Natasha's name, having heard Gai mumbling that name. Gai reveals that Natasha was a woman from his past who he fails to save. Naomi tells her mother to leave for her own safety while the former stayed, wanting to find the meaning of her childhood dream of the giant of light. Jetta and Shin appear and notify Naomi to follow them with Keiko following them in suit, wanting to experience her daughter's job. Gai tries to leave but soon discovers that his Ultra Fusion Card Holder is missing. In the forbidden forest, Naomi trips over a fragment, which reveals to be a part of Tamayura's grave marker and Shin discovers a strange magnetic wave from these as they try to combine the fragments immediately while Keiko plants a seed. Gai meets Jugglus again and tries to reclaim his cards but his fatigue prevents him from fighting, causing Jugglus to leave out of disappointment. During that time, Maga-Orochi awakens from its sleep. While Tamayura's grave marker had been rearranged, the seed planted by Keiko brows into a flower which brings forth Tamayura as she flies towards Gai. Presenting the cards of Zoffy and Belial, she orders Gai to use them, wanting him to master the power of both light and darkness but at the same time be wary of it, as such power can bring disaster if not properly controlled. After installing Zoffy's card, Gai repeatedly tries to insert Belial but the card prevents him from doing so. Although Tamayura shields them from Maga-Orochi, she finally lowers the defense shield and have herself destroyed in front of Gai. Out of infuriation, Gai decides to use his anger, causing Belial's card to shine and scans it, finally gaining his approval as the evil Ultra laughs in amusement. The combination leads to Thunder Breastar, through which he marches and violently attacks Maga-Orochi in various ways possible. SSP and Keiko watches in horror of the horrid giant and Jugglus, who was also watching the battle, yells in frustration for not only his rival to master the darkness but also overpowering Maga-Orochi. Having slammed the monster with multiple buildings and its own tail being ripped off, Orb launches his finisher to finally destroy the monster before leaving. Driven mad by his failures to defeat his rival Gai, Jugglus returns the Fusion Card Holder to Gai and warns him that the two of them are not so different. Gai left to the forbidden forest and picks Naomi while Keiko has Shibukawa take her as she recalls Gai's Orbnica melody from somewhere else. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study *Gai Kurenai: Ultra Hero Great Study. Here's today's hero! *Orb Ring: Ultraman Belial! *Gai: The one who became an evildoer despite being an Ultraman, Belial. Zero was his nemesis and the two of them had some wild battles. And today's monster... *Orb Ring: Black King *Gai: The Bodyguard Monster, Black King. A tough monster who can withstand almost any attack. You don't wanna mess with his brute strength either. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *VTL Member: Suit Actors * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Thunder Breastar Kaiju/Seijin *Maga-Orochi Deleted Scenes * When Gai awakes from his dream about Natasha, he hugs Naomi, mistaking her as Natasha. * There is an additional conversation between Shin and Jetta, about Maga-Orochi. * When Gai fought Juggler for retrieve back his Ultra Fusion Card Holder, there are two unused dialogs belongs to Jugglus Juggler: ** When Gai was knocked to the rail by Juggler, Juggler said something about "Regret" to Gai ** Juggler said to Gai for not dying in the second battle of Maga-Orochi, when he is about to leave him alone. Easter Eggs * This episode is a tribute to the Ultraman episode, The Lawless Monster Zone. Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes